weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Shehntawks
Shentawks is Devingee's second "true" son after Chrawmawkee, and the older brother of Pawnshawlposhar, Pawnsawlsquitch, and Nawnehllawh. As with his other siblings, his true mother is unknown. He's also notable for being one of the relatively few Fakegees that don't have "-gee" in their name (although sometimes he takes the name "Syntaxgee"). Biography Shentawks was born to Devingee and an unknown mother. Unlike his older brother Chrawmawkee, Devingee payed more attention to Shentawks as an infant. However, he also ended up putting more pressure on the young Shentawks, and soon caused the child to end up with a mild form of depression, as well as axienty. Shentawks enrolled in Lalleo School, but ended up getting into a lot of trouble because many of the teachers considered him to be a smart-aleck. After this, Devingee decided not to enroll any more of his kids in Lalleo School. He was instead sent to Grand Dad's Exuberant Elementary School, and then decided to move him to an elementary school on Planet Na'aupo, known as De'Feegee Elementary and Middle School. He later went to Huegee High and Dingee Community College. While DFEMS, he made friends with Chaeskayke III, Htreegee, and Datagee. Shentawks wasn't bullied, and went through school relatively quickly, although Shentawks was worried about the pressure of joining Weegee's Army, and even more worried about going crazy, or being attacked by a crazy person or people. Shentawks eventually went neurotic, and had to go to therapy just like everyone else in his family. Shentawks eventually dedicated his life to the sciences, and studied calculus, trigonometry, biology, physics, chemistry, economics, and psychology. When he was part of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, he made extensive reforms and improvements to the uniforms, weaponry, transportation, and other tech that they used, inventing many new inventions in the process. He also came up with various methods to make the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army more "resource efficient". Shentawks was nearly killed in the Antevingee War, and he had to replace his right arm, some of the fingers on his left hand, part of his skull, some of his waist, part of his shins, part of the sole of his left foot, and much of his neck with artificial tissues, robotic parts, or something else. After the war, he was recompensed fully, and helped institute some payment reforms for injured Chaeskayke, Jr. Army members. A few years after the attack, Shentawks retired from the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army (although he still supplies with them supplies), and helped found the Fakegee Scientists' and Economists' Guild. comprising of anyone who partook in the sciences or in economics. Devingee helped regulate the community and provide some funding, but refused to be directly part of it. Shentawks was later elected Head of Economics of Iridea, and then elected President of the Republic of Iridea for a while. After two terms, he retired from the presidency, and was succeeded by his old friend Chaeskayke III. Shentawks now works as a normal scientist, working to develop new inventions, hypothesize new scientific and economic theories, and help improve the economy of the United 'Gees Galaxy. He eventually had a daughter named Nudster. Shentawks recolor.png|Alternate coloration. Category:Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Category:Devingee Family Category:Sons Category:Fakegees Category:Lalleo School Students Category:Scientists Category:Presidents of Iridea Category:Former Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Category:Inventors Category:Non-Recolors Category:Fakegees with Glasses Category:Weegees